Twilighten the Town
by Seraphyne
Summary: This is where I will posting the little short pieces I write on LJ. I don't want to spam my profile with hundreds of these suckers so, yeah. They will all feature Twilight characters.
1. Carlisle & Rosalie

**PROMPT FROM**

PinkRapid (LJ User)

How do I love thee.

**Fandom:** Twilight  
**Character/Pairing:** Carlisle/Rosalie  
**Prompt:** _black, black heart / how do you offer more / how do you make it easier on me to satisfy / i'm on fire, i'm rotting to the core / i'm eating all your kings and queens / all your sex and your diamonds_

* * *

**Title:** Why Such A Waste?  
**Fandom:** Twilight  
**Character/Pairing:** Carlisle/Rosalie  
**Rating:** PG-13 for hints of sexual tension  
**A/N -** I'm listening to the song as I write this. Great song BTW ;) Also, I only just finished the part of _Eclipse_ where Rosalie tells Bella her story. That's what I am referring to when I mention 'such a waste.'

The Song: music./song/English/8817-Black-Black-HeartDavid-Usher.html

I heard the music before I got close to the door. I don't know why I didn't expect it. Alice was over at Bella's and Esme decided to go with the boys this time to hunt. There had been an emergency at the hospital anyway and I had had to stay. My thirst was fine and I relished the silence in the house, but the music had made me remember that Rosalie was still here. She had turned down the offer to hunt and I wasn't really sure why.

I peeked into the room. The one that Rosalie shared with Emmett (when they actually sat down together) and what I saw made me freeze in place. The song was haunting and sad but I wasn't paying too much attention to that. I was watching her. The music was loud and my steps were silent therefore she couldn't know that I was watching.

What sounded like chorus started up and I listened to the lyrics now as I watched Rosalie sway her hips to the music.

_I'm on fire I'm rotting to the core  
I'm eating all your kings and queens  
All your sex and your diamonds  
All your sex and your diamonds_

Her body continued to sway as she turned in lazy circles I could see that her eyes were closed. Her face was beautiful, really no more so than us all, but the pain etched across her eyes and brow pulled on what would have been my heart had it still beat within my chest. _Does Rosalie regret what I did to her..._ I wondered as the song paused at the end and then started playing once again. This time I listened to the lyrics or tried to anyway. Rosalie was still swaying, dancing to the music and eyes closed. It was very hard to concentrate as her body called to me in a way that hadn't happened since I'd turned Esme.

_As I begin to lose my grip  
On these realities your sending  
Taste your mind and taste your sex  
I'm naked underneath your cover_

My eyes widened as I caught those words and normally I wouldn't pay too much attention to what clothing Alice, Rosalie, or Esme chose to wear on any given day. Our bodies are perfectly sculpted. And thus far I had not had any thoughts for anyone other than Esme, but as Rosalie raised her arms up to sync with her swaying motions I sucked in an imperceptible breath upon seeing the thin simple white dress. It clung to her form and left nothing to the imagination, not that I needed that at the moment anyway.

I felt exposed standing there watching Rosalie dance... seductively and I raised my hand to my throat for a second. Really I needed to leave. This was impossible. There's no way I would _feel_ this way towards her. I couldn't move. The song ended once more and once more it swelled through the room as she continued to dance. If I was Human I would be flushed. I would have a more inane sense of right and wrong, but at this moment I couldn't understand how anything she did was 'wrong.'

My eyes traveled back up her body (pausing at her hips once more) without having realized that they'd strayed down it. I watched her shining blond hair bounce as she finished another slow twirl and then was shocked to see her eyes on me. That's when my cheeks did burn, but not with a normal human heat; it was the icy burn of frostbite. My mouth hung as I tried to say something that explained what I was doing. Why I was there watching her. Why I was there at all, but nothing came out as she continued to dance and only smiled. Her eyes burned into me with knowing certainty. _This would have been the waste..._ I thought.


	2. Jacob & Emmett

**PROMPT FROM**

JoeSoCool (LJ User)

**Fandom:** Twilight  
**Character/Pairing:** Emmett/Jacob  
**Prompt:** _It's only just a crush, it'll go away  
It's just like all the others it'll go away  
Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know  
You pray it all away but it continues to grow_

_I want to hold you close  
Skin pressed against me tight  
Lie still, and close your eyes(..)  
So lovely, it feels so right_  
-Tear You Apart by She Wants Revenge

* * *

**Title:** Running...  
**Fandom:** Twilight  
**Character/Pairing:** Emmett+Jacob  
**Rating & Word Count:** PG-13

**A/N-** I like to include the song too :Dbut FanFic doesn't like hyperlinks... Look it up on YouTube ;) _Tear You Apart_ BY She Wants Revenge; the song's cool and I also liked the video. BTW the **BOLD** names indicates who's POV it is.

**Jacob**

_He's gaining..._ I thought as I continued to run through the trees. It was very hard to forget that vampires were almost as fast as us when I was alone. When the rest of my brothers are with me I sort of don't care about the bloodsuckers' ability because most of the time we can take em.

_Just keep running... We can't help you unless you cross the boundary and then he has to cross as well!_ Sam Uley's words rung through my head as I mentally called up a picture of the area. The boundary was a very fair distance even for me and even now the leech was right on my ass.

**Emmett**

_It's only just a crush, it'll go away  
It's just like all the others it'll go away  
Or maybe this is danger and you just don't know  
You pray it all away but it continues to grow_

The song continuously played as I raced through the trees. I would have to thank Rosalie for the mix they were all very good songs to hunt to. I saw the dog skirt several trees and made a mad dash to the right, which was in my advantage. I jumped off the ground and used the nearest tree trunk to sling-shot me towards the hairy animal. I smiled at the explosion of bark behind me, surprised a little that it was louder than my IPod.

I landed on the pups back and grabbed him around his chest trying my best to not inhale his nasty ass smell. I didn't see how Bella was able to continue to hang around them after she'd been turned. My weight on the pups back knocked him off balance and he did a nose-dive in the dirt. I would have laughed had I not been knocked as well.

_I want to hold you close  
Skin pressed against me tight  
Lie still, and close your eyes(..)  
So lovely, it feels so right_

**Jacob**

_Shit!_ I fell scraping my face against the hard packed earth digging a trench as I went. It threw the bloodsucker too, but he was faster at gaining his balance and was on my back again. I stood up even with his weight it wasn't too hard and tried to dislodge him by shaking. It didn't work and he started compressing his arms around me. It was very hard to breath now, but I realized that his head was bobbing. It confused me a moment as I tried to understand what would make him do that.

My chest was constricted and I couldn't breath. My legs collapsed and I fell, his weight wasn't pleasant at all. I didn't want to admit defeat, but I couldn't breathe. _I... Can't..._

_NO! Jacob! Hold on! Come on you can do it!_ Sam's mental voice was very loud.

_I can't..._ "Can't!" I screamed it out as I reverted to my human form. This allowed me more room to breathe since my human chest isn't as broad. I gasped for breath while holding still. "I... Give... Up." I said between breaths and for a moment the arms around my chest constricted. I relaxed more though as the big man (almost as big as I was) started laughing.

"I knew you'd cave!" He said still holding onto me. "Edward and Jasper owe me!" He crowed out as one of his massive arms moved. I heard the music then. He must have took out the ear buds. His arm came back around me. The position wasn't as uncomfortable as some of the ones Edward had caught me in before.

"I let you win." I said trying hard to not smile. "I mean I really tried to get away from Edward... I hate that bastard, but you..." I trailed off as his arms constricted again, but not painfully.

"I know." He said very close to my ear. "But that still doesn't mean this isn't the best game ever." I had to agree with him. Bella was pretty damn smart sometimes. It had been her idea of Cat and Mouse. The vamps against the wolves... We of course took turns as to who the 'mouse' was.


End file.
